


Mistletoes

by Ll0ydMGarmad0n (Kittycraft)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Morro (Ninjago) Redemption, Romantic Gestures, lloyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Ll0ydMGarmad0n
Summary: Lloyd tells Morro about mistletoes...He takes advantage
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mistletoes

"How many did you hang up?"

"About 50"

I facepalmed.

"You said one mistletoe, one kiss...soooo 50 mistletoes 50 kisses" He grinned, shuffling closer to me so I could kiss him.

"Morro... that's...where did you even get these from"

"Stop trying to distract me and follow the Christmas rules!"

I sighed before rolling my eyes playfully, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Lloydie~ C'monnn pleaseeeee?"

I gave him a peck on his cheek snd a grin grew on his face.

"49 moreee" He purred, securing his grip on me.

"You are such an idiot"

"You still love me though right?" He pouted.

"Of course...you windbag"

I kissed his cheek again before going to his mouth, pressing small kisses on it before Morro decided to get needy. 

The next time our lips touched he but my bottom one softly, a moan escaping from my lips giving him an opportunity to push his tongue in my mouth.

My hands went around his neck and my hands tangled themselves in his raven haired locks.

Our tongues fought for dominance, his soft lips moving against mine. I could taste the candy canes and peppermints on his tongue, I could feel my heart beating in my chest from the thought of someone walking in seeing us making out in the only doorway to the kitchen.

We parted, both of us breathing heavily as we started at each other. My hands lowered to his sides before Morro pulled me in even closer, burying my face in his chest.

I moved my head to the side, so I could talk and wouldn't suffocate.

"Do i… still owe those kisses now?"

"Nahh, that was just enough"

We stayed there in each other's embrace, silent feelings being exchanged. His hands played in my hair as I rubbed circles on my lower back.

After what seemed like an eternity, we decided to let each go. Our hands stayed intertwined, as we walked off so morro could steal some of the gingerbread cookies.

"Who the hell out all these mistletoes here?"

We turned around to see Jay and Cole under the doorway looking confused. We laughed, causing them to become red and accuse us of pranking then.

Morro stuck his tongue out and ran, dragging me along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> yea REALLLLLLY short oneshot 😅  
> i tried


End file.
